poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Agrabah/"One Jump Ahead"/Meeting Aladdin and Abu
This is how Arrived in Agrabah/"One Jump Ahead"/Meeting Aladdin and Abu goes in Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin. and the Technorganic Empire arrives in Agrabah Sean Ryan: Wow. What is this place, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think this is Agrabah, Sean. Meg Griffin: I think this is nice with the markets here. I hope Shi La is here. Shi La Won: We are, Meg. Evil Ryan: Cool, Shi La. I suppose we can have a look around. look around. To Aladdin Man (voice): Stop! Thief! Razoul: I'll have your hands for a trophy, Street Rat! Aladdin: All this for a loaf of bread? Whoa! jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he’s nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches out and slams the shutters closed. Aladdin slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when… Guard: There he is! Guard 2: You won't get away so easy! Aladdin: You think that was easy? women giggle Sean Ryan: Did that guard called that boy a "Street Rat"? Orla Ryan: I think so, Dad. Marco Polo: We need to help him. Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea. If Connor did that, we could too. Razuol: You two, over there, and you, follow me. We'll find him. puts on a disguise Aladdin: Morning, ladies. Woman: Getting into trouble early today, aren't we, Aladdin? Aladdin: Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught. Razuol: Aladdin Gotcha! Aladdin: I'm in trouble. Razuol: And this time... pulls Razuol's turban over his eyes Aladdin: Perfect timing, Abu. As usual. Abu: Hello. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's follow the two, guys. gang nods Aladdin: Come on, let's get out of here. song One Jump Ahead plays Aladdin: Gotta keep~ One jump ahead of the breadline~ One swing ahead of the sword~ I steal only what I can't afford~ That's everything~ One jump ahead of the lawmen~ That's all and that's no joke~ These guys don't apperciate I'm broke~ kicks a barrle and the guards fall on the ground Guards (one at a time): Riff-raff!~ Street rat!~ Scondrel!~ Take that!~ Aladdin: Just a little snack, guys~ Guards: Rip him open! Take it back, guys!~ Aladdin: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts~ You're my only friend, Abu~ Harem Women: Who? Oh, it's sad, Aladdin's hit the bottom~ He's become a one-man rise in crime~ Massage Parlor Manager: I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em~ Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat~ Tell you all about it when I got the time~ exit. Cut to Mussle man flexing to a crowd. The guards rush past. Cut to Aladdin and Abu behind the strong man until they made a mistake and exposes them One jump ahead of the slowpokes~ One skip ahead of my doom~ Next time, gonna use a nom de plume~ and Friends follow Aladdin Guard: There he is! Aladdin: One jump ahead of the hitman~ One hit ahead of the flock~ I think I'd take a stroll around the block~ Abu Jewlery vendor: Stop, thief! Vandle! Aladdin: Abu? Customer: Scandle! Aladdin: Let's not be too hasty~ Lady: Still I think he's rather tasty! Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat~ Otherwise we'd get along~ Guards: Wrong! jump into a pile and start a fight. When they stop, Aladdin and Abu are gone, sneaking off in barrels Razoul: Get him! run across a pit of hot coals, followed by the guards, who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. Aladdin and Abu pass a Sword Swallower, then Abu goes back, pulls the sword out of the Swallower's mouth. Abu advances on the guards, who retreat in fear Guard 1: He's got a sword! Razoul: You idiot. We've ALL got swords!! guards pull out thier swords. Abu puts down the sword and runs. Aladdin and Abu are once again surrounded, with the guards coming from left and right. He jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crash into each other Aladdin: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats~ Guards: Vandle! Aladdin: One hop ahead of the hump~ Guards: Street rat! Aladdin: One trick ahead of disaster~ Guards: Scoundrel! Aladdin: They're quick but I'm much faster~ Guards: Take that! Aladdin: Here goes, better put my hand in~ Wish me happy landdin'~ All I gotta do is jump!~ grabs a carpet and jumps out the window. The Guards follow him out the window, but they go straight down to the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim’s Discount Fertilizer." Aladdin uses the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. For him. That was close. Orla Ryan: Tell me about it.Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts